Wronged
by ebgb08
Summary: SMART/POWERFUL Fem!Harry How would the Hogwarts experience be if it were actually an elite school internationally ranked? WARNING! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! RAPE NON-CON, CHILD ABUSE! you don't like? DON'T READ!


AN: Hey guys! I know I know I should be working on my other stories but I kinda hit a block on them! Grrrr writers block! Haha oh well any who for this one WARNING! THIS WILL BE MAJOR AU! If you don't like that, then don't read it! Kay well I got the idea for this after reading a ton of the Harry/fem Harry goes to a different school and decided to try fem Harry going to an actual elite type Hogwarts :P Hope you guys like! PS. I don't have a Beta reader so if you see any mistakes just let me know :D

WARNING! This WILL have child abuse and child rape/non-con! Underage sex and various other scenes that may offend people! It will also have SMART/POWERFUL/ANGSTY FEM-HARRY! * I in NO way think abuse or rape is okay in ANY situation if you are a victim or know someone who is, please report to the authorities!*

Now…Onwards! Lol

Chapter 1 Sorting the firsties

Soft swooshing sounds filled the chilly Scottish air as the rickety boats slid through the lake water carrying this year's small first years. Wide awe filled eyes glittered in excited anticipation at the coming year full of magic, all except one that is. While all of the eleven-year olds were small, this young girl was even smaller and much more delicate looking, with pale porcelain skin, wavy ebony hair brushing the small of her back, and eyes as green as the greatest emeralds. These eyes were set in a dull-lifeless state looking around with apathy and zero interest. The fact that the other three kids in her boat kept looking at her in awe didn't even peak her interest.

As the boats gently docked this tiny fey like girl glided up the stairs behind the rest of the first years. When Professor McGonagal had left for whatever reason and the first years had been thoroughly spooked by the ghosts, the tiniest first year smoothed her robes down feeling the tight corset underneath that was definitely NOT in the school uniform, but was something she had grown up wearing and felt awkward without. As she listened to her fellow first years with disinterest she glanced around at the stone entrance hall they were all standing in, noting all the exits and alcoves in which to hid as well as eyeing some of the more rambunctious firsties surrounding her. When Professor McGonagal reentered the hall abruptly she was one of the few that didn't jump and took not of the two others who didn't; one was a distinctly pompous looking boy with platinum blonde hair plastered to his scalp and dismissed him with nothing more than a blink as she saw he had reacted, just instead of jumping he fisted his hands in a white knuckled grip. The other was a black haired girl with amethyst eyes who just happened to have been looking at the side door the professor had come through.

Deeming the two insignificant of further thought she followed behind her fellow first years into a sort of organized chaos. The four long tables that seated what seemed to be all of the upperclassmen were all arranged so that the younger years all sat near the professor's high table and the older years seated closer to the door. With five possible exits mapped out in her head she turned her attention to Professor McGonagal who was explaining that they were to enter a room located off to the side one at a time in order to be sorted. With her orders finished McGonagal pulled out a scroll and called out, "Abbott, Hannah," and thus the sorting began.

The tiny first year noted with dull interest how 'Abbott, Hannah,' came out a little shaky and pale, but grinning from ear to ear as she headed to the yellow and black decorated table with the back of her robes embroidered with a rather large badger looking creature except that it seemed to be segmented in the middle with pretty long claws on all four paws. Turning back to where another shaky, pale, but grinning girl had come out of the room, but this time with what looked like a Sphinx on her robes head towards the blue and pearl white table. As more and more firsties were sorted the observant girl noticed that the red and gold table had Griffins embroidered on their backs and the silver and green table had what seemed to be a Basilisk on their backs. Also as soon as the first eleven year old was sorted into their house what seemed to be a glamour on all of that houses robes wore off allowing the rest of the first years to see that all of the upperclassmen had similar pictures embroidered on their backs only the fact that each years animal was in a different position than the years before them. Such as the first years animals seemed to be sleeping, the second years animals had the eyes open but still laying down and so on until it got to the seventh years whose animals were in a fighting, passive, had a healers mark, and other such distinguishing marks and positions.

When, "Potter, Jasmine," was called the tiny first year now known as Jasmine glided forward amidst the sudden outpour of whispers before a raised hand from the old headmaster quieted the hall. With nary a backwards glance Jasmine slipped through the open door into a shadowed room and with a small click the door closed causing candles to ignite along the walls where four hooded specters floated, and whispers permeated the slightly echoey room. Jasmine did not flinch, nor did she strain to understand what was being said like so many before her, and when one of the specters flowed to be in front of her and the three others to the sides and back she did nothing to deter them and simply waited patiently for them to do what they would.

As the four switched positions clockwise in a blur with the whispers steadily increasing she did nothing and when the one finally stopped in front of her to raise its arm and stroke her cheek she merely blinked and withstood the sadness emanating from the figure. Then the specter whispered loud enough for her to hear, "To Ravenclaw with you, betrayed one, though we deem that you shall have a second head-of-house, that of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You must speak with your Slytherin head before the month is up, tell him of your affliction and he will help. Peace be with you young one." With that the four glided back to their spot's and with a small curtsy Jasmine exited out into the Great Hall with a steady smooth gait. Making her way to the blue and pearl decorated table with her stoic uninterested look on her ethereal face she calmly took a seat and waited for the sorting to be over ignoring the confused and curious faces staring at her.

AN: Okay guys this is all I have typed up though I have several more pages written out if you like let me know and I'll post the next two chapters :P THANKS!


End file.
